A Day in the Life
| }} /Appearances|Appearances}} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} /Videos|Videos}} }} |Season = 2 |Antagonist = Gareth, Zagreas |Setting = Laurel |In-Universe Date = Year 2 |Production # = V0223 |Filming Dates = 6 January to 10 January 1997 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = R.J. Stewart |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Michael Hurst |Order in Series = 39 of 134 |Order in Season = 15 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 96 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "A Necessary Evil" |Next Episode in Series = "For Him the Bell Tolls" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Judgment Day" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Lost City" |title cap image = }} Well, what was I supposed to use, huh? You threw our only good cutting knife at a warlord last week. I bet it's still sticking out of his thigh. - Gabrielle Xena and Gabrielle have to prevent a warlord from plundering one village and the earth's biggest giant from destroying another. Summary Xena and Gabrielle are awakened early one morning when a band of warriors surrounds their campsite and launches an attack. The two make quick work of the assailants and learn from their leader Largo that he and his men have been dispatched by the ruthless warlord Zagreas to make sure Xena doesn't get in the way of his plans to loot the village of Piedmon. The warrior princess and Gabrielle set out immediately for Piedmon, but are soon intercepted by Hower from the village of Laurel. Pleading for their help, he tells them his village will be destroyed in a matter of hours by a giant who has demanded more protection money than the community can pay. With both villages headed for destruction, Xena and Gabrielle must choose which one to help. At the flip of a coin, they proceed to Laurel with Hower to take on the giant. Hower, whose girlfriend Minya bravely awaits his return to Laurel, falls for Xena during the journey. He becomes so lovestruck that he agrees to help Xena deliver a message to Zagreas when she comes up with a plan to try to save both villages after all. The message is that Xena won't get in the warlord's way if he will stay out of hers. Gabrielle is standing alone by Argo in a field, acting out a scene from her scroll. She pulls her scroll from a saddle pouch and as she unrolls it she makes a startling discovery....part of the scroll has been torn away! She confronts Xena, who is just standing up from the bushes. Xena explains that there were no good leaves and besides she used a piece without much writing! This latest battle is interrupted by the sound and shaking of a giant’s footsteps. Xena and Gabrielle have been redirecting the giant's path to Laurel by playing with the signposts along the road. Banking on their hunch that he will want to stop at a Giant Burial Ground in the vicinity, Xena and Gabrielle hurry off in the opposite direction to the village, which has been deserted by all its inhabitants except Minya. A strong and courageous woman, Minya warmly greets them and offers the two a hot tub as they begin to strategize about how to defeat the giant. When Hower arrives back in Laurel to tell Xena that Zagreas has ordered his men to hold off attacking Piedmon, Xena is not surprised, having anticipated that the warlord's curiosity about her activities would be aroused enough for him to come looking for her. Initially a huge fan of Xena's, Minya quickly becomes jealous over Hower's obvious infatuation with the warrior princess. When Gabrielle offers her Xena's whip in exchange for a frying pan, the feisty Minya begins working on some Xena-like moves, hoping to recapture Hower's attention. Though Gabrielle assures her that Xena would never steal her boyfriend, Minya remains unconvinced. In the meantime, Xena has deduced from the size of his footprints that the giant is none other than Gareth, the biggest giant ever to walk the earth. When she hears thunder in the distance, she realizes that an electrical storm is approaching. Realizing that Zeus killing giants with lightning bolts was more than him just using his signature weapon, Xena devises a plan. She ties a metal belt buckle to a string, creating what appears to be the first kite ever made. After Xena finishes having a heart-to-heart chat with Minya about Hower, sounds of battle are heard in the distance. Just as Xena planned, Zagreas' army has crossed Gareth's path and is being stomped by the giant outside of town. When Zagreas himself, however, escapes with his life and arrives to take revenge on Xena for setting him up, he is knocked unconscious by Minya -- now all decked out in leather -- much to Hower's surprise. Seeing his girlfriend in a completely new light, Hower is bedazzled. Xena climbs a tree in the woods just outside the village as Gareth approaches. When he arrives, she leaps from the tree onto his back, ties the kite string to his belt, dismounts with a back flip and runs off. The furious Gareth gives chase, towing the kite behind him. When the storm finally hits, the giant becomes a lighting rod and is killed instantly by a huge lightning bolt. Xena and Gabrielle are lying down for sleep, trying to make out constellations in the night sky. Xena thinks one particular set of stars looks like a water dipper, but Gabrielle giggles and says it looks like a bear to her. In a sudden move, Gabrielle swings her staff across and hits Xena’s nose. Gabrielle jumps and apologizes, exclaiming that she never thought she’d actually hit Xena. Xena just says, "Forget it," and, holding her nose, she turns to go to sleep. Gabrielle kisses her goodnight on the cheek, much to Xena’s irritation. Then Gabrielle begins to wonder aloud, if Xena just let Gabrielle hit her. Disclaimer No Slippery Eels were harmed during the production of this motion picture despite their reputation as a fine delicacy in select cultures of the known world. Background Information Behind the Scenes *This episode was one of seventeen that fans selected to be featured on the Xena: Warrior Princess: 10th Anniversary Collection and is subsequently considered one of the greatest episodes in history. It was also the only episode to be selected from series two. Key Events *This episode marks the first appearance of Minya. Trivia *This episode contains frequent references to events and characters from previous episodes, most notably "The Giant Killer," as it features Xena avenging the death of Goliath's family. *This seems to be the first episode that we actually see Gabrielle in the middle of writing a scroll: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." *Xena invented the kite, proved lightning consisted of electricity and named the Big Dipper. Season Navigation de:Ein harter Tag Category:XWP Season 2 episodes